


The sweetest devotion I've known

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Witchcraft, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: a fake boyfriend AU with a twist





	The sweetest devotion I've known

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having A Time writing lately and this is the result.  
> unbeta'd as usual.  
> title from adele's "sweetest devotion"
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

 

Louis was well and truly screwed.

Accidentally agreeing to bring his nonexistent  boyfriend home for a visit was safe to say, the stupidest thing he’d ever done.

“Why don’t you just tell them you broke up or something? Make it dramatic so they won’t ask about it.” Niall said as they walked.

Louis sighed. “Like they won’t all see through that? They think we’re happy and talking about moving in together.”

Niall nodded as he opened the restaurant door, “Yeah… you’re screwed. Unless you find yourself a fake boyfriend.”

“Yeah.” Louis said dropping into the booth next to Perrie. “I’ll get right on that, put out an ad, hope no serial killers answer.”

“What’s going on?” Perrie asked tapping her nails as Louis dropped his head to the table.

“Louis made a mess and needs a fake boyfriend by saturday .”

“That is a mess.”

“Thank you Pez, your help is overwhelming .”   

The subject changed to school as they ate until Perrie’s phone pinged, glancing at the screen she dropped her fork with a clatter, startling them. ”That’s it!”

“What’s it?” Louis asked wiping up the water he’d spilled, while Niall wiped at the glob of mustard on his shirt that had fallen from his burger.

Perrie ignored him in favor of tapping wildly at her phone making faces and humming to herself.

“Pezza?”

With a satisfied hum she dropped her phone, folding her hands in front of herself and turning to Louis. “I have a solution for your problem.”

Louis’ eyebrows rose. “Oh? It better not involve your friends I told you i’m never letting you set me up again.”

“That was once!”

Louis leveled her with a look. “He was your ex.”

She had the decency to blush. “Anyway, I have a solution, do you want my help or not?”

 

“It has to be better than facing my family with a lie.” Louis sighed, running his hands over his face.

 

 ~~~

“This is insane.”

Perrie sighed from the top step, stomping back down to poke him. “It’s an easy solution.”

“Easy solution? How do I know she’s not going to like, kill me or steal my soul or something?”

“Steal your- oh for godssake- have I ever steered you wrong?”

“How much time do we have.”

Perrie pinched his hip and locked their arms dragging him up the stairs. “You are impossible Louis Tomlinson.”

The door opened and Perrie was pulled into the house by a hooded figure, grabbing Louis sleeve at the last minute.

“The dramatics.” She sighed  tugging the hood off a figure in the hall. “Jesy you don’t want to scare him, honestly.”

“Take all of my fun.” Jesy pouted before Perrie wrapped her in a hug.

“Jesy.” she said holding out a bejeweled hand to Louis. “Resident witch at your service.”

Louis quickly wiped the sweat that had gathered on his palm and shook her hand. “Sick tattoo.”

“Thank you!”she chirped stroking the skull tattoo. “Now come I’ve got tea, tell me your problems.”

“I already told you.” Perrie pouted already settled on the faded red couch. “He needs a fake boyfriend.”

“I know that but I need details.” Jesy said sitting next to Perrie, leaving a chair across from them open for Louis.

It felt strange to list all the characteristics he looked for in a boyfriend, he expected at least a joke or two about being picky but Jesy just nodded writing steadily with Perrie chiming in now and again with a suggestion or a note.

“It’s too much.” Louis said when they finished, setting aside his second cup of tea and rubbing his hands together. “It’s impossible-”  
“Oh not at all.” Jesy said standing and stretching, she unclasped her cloak and tossed it over the back of the couch. “It’s actually perfect, the more details the better.”

She pulled a stone bowl out of a cupboard and set it on the coffee table, fluttering around the room collecting small jars and boxes before taking a piece of chalk and drawing a symbol in front of the sitting room door.

“Because you were so detailed I can try to summon him instead of trying to create him or summoning a bunch of guys to see who fits.”

“So my dream boyfriend is just out there existing?” Louis asked wiping his hands on his jeans again.

Jesy finished the symbol and flipped her head down tying her hair into a knot. “Oh no doubt he’s out there, it’s not time for you to meet him yet is all.”

“But.” Perrie interrupted peering at the contents of a small jar. “Wouldn’t forcing an introduction mess with the whole order of things?”

“Nah.” Jesy said settling down in front of the table. “I’m not powerful enough to mess up time, if I managed to summon him he won’t remember it or it’ll be a dream for him or something.”

Perrie hummed and settle back on the couch, tucking up her feet.

“You’ve done this before?” Louis asked, itching to get closer.

Jesy nodded, measuring out herbs. “A few times, that’s why Pezza thought of me.”  
“I’m always thinking of you.”

“Flattery won’t get you anything darling, now hush I need to concentrate.”

She tossed handful after handful into the bowl which began to smoke as she murmured, the smoke filled the room ghosting across the floor and twining up  Louis legs, twisting around his body and licking at his skin, it retracted with a word from Jesy and filled the bowl churning within an invisible bubble until it burst coating the room in a fine glitter.

Jesy sneezed, Louis blinked glitter out of his eyes, Perrie coughed and the doorknob turned.

Jesy didn’t seem bothered as she spat out glitter. “That always happens.”

The door creaked as it opened a boot followed by a leg encased in tight jeans and up to a black shirt barely buttoned, a hand clutching a pink phone. He was gorgeous, more so than Louis could have dreamed up.

“Hey babe, I didn’t think you were getting in until tomorrow.”  he said glancing up from his phone.

“Ooh he’s a looker, good one Lou.” Perrie stage whispered across the room.

Louis eyes snapped up from where they dawdled near his collarbones as the stranger did a double take, pausing mid step to look around, he glanced back at Louis and back around the doorway. “What the hell?”

“Holy shit.” Louis murmured.

The stranger stepped farther into the room, hands dropping to his sides. “Where am I?”

“You might want to sit.” Jesy said standing and brushing glitter off the teapot.

 

 

“So let me get this right.” the stranger- Harry as he’d introduced himself-  said running his hands through his hair, he was perched on the couch between Perrie and Jesy, a cup of tea cooling in front of him.“There is no X-Factor and you’re all in school.”

“Never heard of an X-Factor.” Perrie chimed in.

Harry nodded at her. “Louis is friends with Perrie who’s friends with Jesy who happens to be a witch.”

“Cheers.” Jesy said.

“Who summoned me -”

“I summoned Louis’ dream boyfriend.” Jesy injected. “I’m not sure how you came about.”

“Might have to do with the fact I am his actual boyfriend.” Harry said rolling his bottom lip between his fingers.

“Now that’s just adorable.” Perrie cooed.

“Except you're not.” Louis said. “I think I’d know if I was dating you.”

“But you are.” Harry protested. “Have been for ages, trust me I’ve been there the whole time.”

“Yeah but if we were dating then there would be no reason to summon you because I wouldn’t be in a situation that needed a boyfriend summoned.”

“Maybe.” Perrie said loudly as Harry opened his mouth to retort. “It’s an alternate universe type thing?”

“That would make sense.” Jesy agreed. “If you aren’t meant to meet yet then an alternative.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, you’re all very lovely, but... you can send me back right?” Harry asked sitting forward, twisting his rings.

“Oh of course. I can do it now if you’d like.” Jesy said with a lazy wave of her hand.

“Not yet, I just wanted to make sure.”

Louis head snapped to him. “You’ll help me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked leaning forward. “You don’t seem to be an evil version of my Lou or anything so...why not.”

 

~~~

 

“It’s a bit of a mess.” Louis warned unlocking the door.

“I’m sure.” Harry chuckled lowly, leaving against the wall outside of Louis flat, they’d stayed for a late lunch with Jesy and Perrie before Harry suggested they head back so as the get an early start the next morning. “You’re always a bit messy.”

“Did you mean for that to sound like an innuendo?” Louis asked slipping inside and flicking on the light.

Harry followed eyes dancing from the pile of shoes by the door, to the rickety coffee table full of schoolwork Louis was still putting off to the dirty breakfast bowl on the kitchen counter and back to Louis. “I always mean for it to sound like an innuendo.”

Louis rolled his eyes and gestured around. “Toilets there, bed’s behind the screen.”  

Harry smiled and sat on the arm of the couch.”’t’s nice.”

Louis snorted. “It’s not, tea?”

“Please.” Harry said toeing off his shoes and sinking into the couch, he pulled his knees up watching Louis over the back. “What are you studying?”

“Music.” Louis muttered, glancing over. “I wanna teach or something I dunno yet.”

Harry tucked a smile into his shoulder. “You’ll be great.”

“You can’t know that.” Louis said handing him his tea and curling up across from him.

“Ah but I do don’t I? If you’re anything like my Lou- which you seem to be- than you’ll be amazing at everything.”

Louis rolled his eyes again hiding his blush behind his mug.”So what do you do in your world?”

Harry hummed, resting his head on the back of the couch. “Well I just released an album so there's that.”

“Your first?.”

“Mmm alone yes.”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I’ll need an explanation.”

Harry smirked into his shoulder. “Well you see the band is on hiatus-”  
“Band?”

“Oh yeah boy band actually.”

Louis choked on his tea. “ Can’t see you in tacky matching looks nor dancing- no offense.”

Harry let out a cackle, clapping a hand over his mouth. “None taken, we never did that, well we probably would have if you hadn’t stood firm on it. My Lou.” he clarified.

“Wait, alternate universe me is in a band with you? And you’re together? That can’t be easy.”

Harry smiled sadly into his cup. “It’s worth it.”

“Must be, I hope I find that.” Louis sighed.

Harry finished his tea and stood offering to take Louis empty mug. “You will, this ...me would be a fool not to find you.”

“How do you sleep?” Louis asked purposefully changing the subject while Harry rinsed their cups.

“Stakers.” Harry tossed over his shoulder, drying his hands on a towel.

Louis blinked back, feeling his cheeks heat slightly as he subconsciously scanned down Harry’s body. “Right. I should warn you I’ve a house full of sisters and two baby twins that love to wake people up and I’d prefer-”

“I’m joking.” Harry said resting his elbows on the back of the couch. “I mean I do sleep starkers but only when it’s us at home.”

“Right.” Louis repeated. “Sorry I keep feeling like I have to explain.”

Harry tapped his wrist. “It’s alright, this is really weird.”

Louis chuckled and stood his back cracking as he stretched.

“Do you have an spare throw for the couch?”

“Don’t be silly.” Louis said motioning for Harry to follow him behind the screen. “We’re about to spend two days sharing an even smaller bed, might as well get it over with, work out the awkward bits.”

“You’re sure?” Harry asked hovering at the edge of the screen.

Louis stripped off his shirt and flung himself down on the bed. “I talk in my sleep, just a warning.”

“I know.” Harry said slipping off his shirt and tossing it over the top of the screen. “I snore if I’m flat on my back.”

“I knew you had a fault.” Louis laughed, tucking himself under the blankets.

Harry shrugged. “Just roll me over if it wakes you, I sleep like the dead.”

“Oh I’m a light sleeper.” Louis said watching as Harry pulled his jeans down his legs and kicked them off.

“I know.” Harry grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Let me guess you hate to cuddle. Since we’re obviously opposites.”

“Actually no.” Harry said settling back. “I love cuddles, someone will be cuddled by morning.”

“Is that a threat or..?”  
“Nah, it’s a promise.” Harry turned on his side. “Feels weird not to kiss you goodnight.”

He smiled softly, reaching out to brush some stray hair off Louis face. “Goodnight.”

 

When Louis woke to an empty bed, he sighed sitting up and scrubbing at his face, yesterday had seemed so real.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Louis startled more than he would admit and Harry cringed. “Sorry.”

“No it’s fine,” he said with a shaky laugh. “Go for it.”

Harry flashed him a smile before he started digging through Louis things. “Tea’s by the kettle. Did you pack yet?”

“Thanks, No usually I just throw in whatever’s on top.” Louis called over his shoulder making his way to the bathroom.

“Impossible.” Harry muttered, dropping a bag by the door as Louis found his tea.

“Don’t tell me your version of me is actually responsible.” Louis said hand to his chest. “This is spot on by the way.”

“I was making your tea within days of meeting, of course it is.” Harry hip checked him. “He is actually, still messy to a degree but we have a balance.”

“Sounds perfect.” Louis said ducking behind the screen to get dressed.

“I don’t think anyone has a perfect relationship all the time.” Harry mused from the couch. “Some days you really have to work at it, it’s kind of a testiment of how much you want to be together.”

“You sound so wise.” Louis teased emerging and stepping into his shoes.

Harry shrugged, “You learn from experience.”

 

They made good time, pulling onto the street by lunch, Harry had driven letting Louis ramble and fidget with the radio the whole way.

“What do we say you do?” Louis asked as Harry maneuvered between the cars parked in front of the family house.

Harry hummed. “Can’t really say the truth how about...aspiring musician?” He laughed at Louis’ flat look.  “What? It’s not a complete lie.”

Louis was interpreted by twin fists banging on the window. “Times up.”

He opened the door and the twins immediately climbed into his lap not pausing from their chatter until they noticed Harry still in the driver’s seat, they fell silent and tucked their faces into Louis neck.

“Oh don’t be shy, say hi to Harry.”

“Hi ‘arrah.” they spared him a wave, diving back into their story while Louis maneuvered  them out of the car.

Most of the family had congregated on the porch watching as Louis and Harry made their way up the path.

“So he is real.”

“Haha.” Louis said flatly, placing his hand on Harry’s back. “This is Harry, be nice.”

“That doesn’t apply to me does it?” Louis mother asked working her way in front of everyone and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“No it definitely applies to you.” he said wrapping her into a hug. “Mostly directed at you to be honest.”

She swatted him and turn to Harry. “It’s nice to meet you dear, we hug in this family.”

“I feel like I’ve already met you.” he said clearing his throat and accepting her hug. “Louis loves you very much.”  
“He’s my biggest boy.” she murmured. “I’m glad he’s found someone special .”

Harry chuckled thickly and pulled back, blinking quickly. “I’m going to- we’ve left the bag, excuse me.”

“He seems sweet Lou.”

“He is.” Louis said watching Harry sit on the edge of the car, hidden away. “Let me go help him.”

“Help I’m sure.” his mother teased, before turning and ushering everyone back inside.

“You okay?” Louis asked rounding the car once the front door had closed.

Harry quickly wiped his eyes and stood, shaking his head. “Yeah, good- I’m fine. Sorry about that. I didn’t even think- nevermind.”

“H.” Louis said stopping him with a hand to the back of his neck, the nickname spilling out. “You sure?”

Harry dropped his hands to Louis hips and pressed his lips to his cheek.

“They’re watching from the window.” he whispered in explanation, nosing at Louis’ cheek before pulling away.

“That should surprise me.” Louis sighed, he entwined their fingers. “This okay?”

“Of course.” Harry said shouldering the bag and giving his hand a light squeeze.. “Ready?”  
“Not really.”

 

Lunch was an affair, the table full of chatter, unsurprisingly Louis was sat across from Harry with his mother in between.

“So how did you two meet?” she asked once everyone had filled their plates.

“Mutual friends.” Louis said just as Harry said  “A party.”

He shot a wide eyed look across the table, Harry quirked an eyebrow.

“Nooo, remember we were both invited by Perrie?”

“That’s right.” Louis said with a forced chuckle. “She’s always claiming her matchmaking skills.”

“We met at the line of the toilet,” Harry continued looking away from Louis. “Both a bit drunk to be honest  but we hit it off enough to exchange numbers.”

“He asked me out the next day and here we are.” Louis chimed in. His mother nodded a small smile playing at her lips.

“Harry what do you do?” one of the girls asked.

“Well, I’d like to be a musician but we’ll see.”

“Oh do you and Louis share classes then? I wonder why you hadn’t run into one another before.”

“We don’t.” Louis said quickly, mentally facepalming. “Share classes. He’s an English major.”

“Yeah.” Harry said slowly. “Can always use an English degree.”

 

“English major?” Harry whispered as they cleaned up the dishes.

“I panicked, alright.”

Harry laughed pinching his hip as he passed him to join the twins in coloring.

 

“You’re tense.” Harry murmured against the shell of his ear, the little ones  had gone to bed leaving the older girls and Louis and Harry up. “Relax.”

“I am relaxed you relax.” Louis muttered, his sisters kept shooting him looks out of the corner of their eyes, making his paranoid.

Harry took his arm off the back of the couch, wrapping it around Louis shoulders and pulling him against his chest.

“Can I touch you?” Harry breathed in his ear, soft enough to be lost in the murmur of the television.

“My sisters are right there.”

Louis yelped as Harry bit his shoulder. “Behave.”

“Stop speaking in innuendos.”

“Stop taking everything I say as an innuendo.” Harry stuck out his tongue.

“I’m going to tell mum you’re being gross.”

“Don’t listen to her she’s just sour she’s the only one single since you’ve got Harry.”

“Shut up!”

Louis stood hauling Harry up with him. “I’m flattered I’m a plot point in your argument but it’s been a long day.”

“That was fun.” Harry said once they were safely in guest room.

“You have a weird definition of fun.” Louis face planted on the bed. He rolled on to his side when he felt the bed shift watching as Harry stripped off his shirt and shucked off his jeans.

“See something you like? ” he asked cheekily making Louis flush. “I’m taken remember.” he  winked and ducked out to the bathroom.

“How long? Have you been taken I mean, you said ages before.”

Harry hummed as he flopped down on the bed next to Louis, eyes closed. “Roundabout seven years now.”

“Really? You’re only twenty-three.”

Harry hummed a small smile growing on his face. “We got together officially when I was seventeen, but we’d been pretty much official months before that, it was...complicated at first but we got it sorted out.”

“Complicated?”

Harry opened his eyes, blinking slowly. “Life is complicated.”

“And all these?” Louis asked gesturing to his tattoos.

Harry looked down at his arm. “Meh some things I can’t say, some things I liked, some are just stupid, whims or bets.”

Louis frowned, propping his head up to look down at him.

“Most are for you though.”

“For - what do you mean?”

Harry smile turned wicked as he turned on his side to face Louis. “My Lou has tons, it’s weird to see you without them.”

Louis jaw dropped, he’d never been one for tattoos; the idea of injecting ink under his skin and living with it forever was fairly frightening. He’d admit it was attractive in some cases but never, ever for him.

“You’re serious?”  
“Oh yeah.” Harry said, “We’ve got a few that go together.”  
“Like couples tattoos? Jesus that’s...a life long commitment and terrifying.”

“Kind of scary but….. they weren’t like- rash or anything we thought about it like, tweaked the pieces - it was a rough time when we decided to get them we needed...something, a claim. you know?”

“Yeah.” Louis murmured tracing the anchor on Harry’s wrist.

“Seems silly now, that need to claim. I know you’re mine and you know I’m yours but.” he shrugged. “We needed it then and the reminder is nice.”

Louis let out a long breath. “You love him a lot.”

It wasn’t a question and Harry was quiet, eyes shut again.

“I do,” he said finally, his  voice full of emotion . “He’s my best friend above everything else, I wouldn’t be who I am today without him, even if everything between us goes wrong I could never regret a moment of us, he’s the best person I know and I’d never stop loving him.” his eyes were glassy when he opened them. “He’s the best parts of me and that will never change.”

“Wow.” Louis murmured, it wasn’t often he was speechless especially with love declarations. “I hope he feels the same- I mean I can’t imagine he wouldn’t.  I’ll shut up now.”

Harry turned back onto his side, tucking his hands underneath his head and hiding a smile. “He does.”

“Good.” Louis whispered, eyes set on the ceiling. “You deserve that.”

“You’ll find him, you know that?” Harry whispered long after Louis thought he’d fallen asleep. “He’s out there waiting for you, I dunno if you believe in fate or soulmates but ...I’m kinda  proof that he’s here probably wondering the same things you are.”

 

 

The next day was spent in the backyard with the youngest twins rolling around in the grass, Harry in particular was popular and a central part of their pretend games.

“He’s good with them.” his mother said as Louis got caught up in watching them from the window as he washed lunch dishes. “He’s a good one, Lou.”

“He really is.” Louis murmured, an ache forming in his chest.

 

Louis came down stairs that evening, following the murmur of conversation into the kitchen.

“I’m being a test subject.” Harry said, spotting him in the door.

“Don’t move or I’ll mess up.”

Makeup and teenage girls covered the kitchen table, Harry was currently getting some sort of eyeliner applied.

“Winged?” Louis asked finding an edge to perch on.

His sister shot him a quick grin. “Close, it’s cat’s eye.”

Louis cheered lightly, threading his hand through his other sister’s hair. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join me to meet up with my mates but.”

Harry put a hand to his chest in mock outrage. “I couldn’t possibly.” he smiled as the girls tucked their smiles away discussing which lipstick would look best on him. “Have fun though.”

“You too.” Louis said standing, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth without thinking, heart stopping as he realized what he’d done an apology on the the tip of his tongue.

Harry shot him a soft smile and nod before he turn away, getting highlighter dusted on his cheekbones.

The house was quiet when Louis finally returned, he peeked into the sitting room, finding the t.v playing the credits of a movie on mute, Harry glanced up as Louis stepped beside him as he was pulling the afghan off the back of the couch and draping it over the girls. Louis shut off the t.v and followed Harry out of the room, turning off the light as he went.

“Fun night?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve always loved spending time with them.”

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Louis blurted as Harry face planted on the bed. “I shouldn’t have done that, I’m not sure why I did.”

“It’s fine.” Harry said turning over. “We should have discussed it beforehand. Was just a peck, no harm done.”

“I’m getting too used to this.”

Harry’s smile was tinged with sadness as he watched Louis half heartedly stuff things back into his bag, anything to put off climbing into that bed and sleeping next to Harry, knowing it was the last time.

“I am your person. You know?.” Harry whispered. “You’re not losing me, you’re going to find me.” Louis heard the bed creak as he sat up. “ This? It wouldn’t work, I’m not meant to be here and you wouldn’t get to experience that mutual fall. God Lou, it’s incredible, it’s not something you’ll ever forget, and you deserve to have that, you deserve to be so loved and in love it hurts to breathe. I can’t give you that.”

“Because of your Louis.”

Harry tucked his smile away. “Because mine already has every inch of my heart and while you are him you’re not mine.”

Louis finally sat down next to him on the bed with a sigh, bumping their shoulders together. “Considering we’re not actually dating you didn’t have to go the whole dramatic break up speech.”

“It’s honest.” Harry chuckled. “Though I was sort of winging it, I haven’t broken up with anyone in years.”  
Louis groaned and flopped back, covering his face with a pillow muffling Harry's laugh.

 

 

The drive back was quiet, Louis driving keeping his eyes on the road and studiously avoiding Harry’s concerned glances before long they were outside of Jesy’s and Louis was killing the engine.

“Here we are, ready to go home?’

“Lou-”

Louis cut him off by climbing out of the car, closing the door with a snap.

“I don’t need or want anymore pity, okay? Let’s just...go and we both can get back to our lives.”

Harry sighed, closing his door gently and following Louis towards Jesy’s door.

“I’m not pitying you.”

“Feels like you are.”

Harry touched his elbow. “I’m really not, Lou I promise you that.”

Louis nodded stiffly and started climbing the steps. “Thank you for this weekend. I never did say that.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Harry squeezed  the back of his neck  quickly before dropping his hand, stuffing it into his jeans as if to keep himself from prolonging contact.

Jesy opened the door in a cloud of lavender.

“Hello hello.” she hummed, stepping aside to let them in. “Don’t you two bring a sour mood.”

She waved off Harry’s mumbled apology and bustled around tossing a sunflower into a steaming pot on the sitting room floor, a faint yellow smoke rose from it, she shrugged and turned back to them. “Ready to go back?”

“I think so yeah.”

“Right.” she chirped, pulling a stick of chalk out of a pocket and drawing the same symbol as before on the floor backwards. “So, what’s going to happen is I’m going to say a little ditty over the pot there and you walk through the door and you’ll be home.”

“That’s it?” Harry asked looking skeptical.

“Well I need a drop of your blood but otherwise, yeah that’s it.”

Harry nodded and turned to Louis, Louis stepped into his hug easily. “Take care will you?”

“Yeah.” Louis murmured back voice thicker than he’d admit. “You too.”

Harry gave him one more smile before stepping over to Jesy to prick his finger, the drop of blood hissing as it hit the bottom of the pot.

“Wait until I’m finished and then go, if the glitter comes you’ve waited too long and we’ll have to restart.”

“Okay.” Harry said stationing himself just in front of the symbol on the floor. “Thank you by the way.”

“Anytime.” she said with a quick grin before starting the spell.

“Bye.” Louis murmured stepping up behind Harry. “Again.”

“Goodbye Lou, It’s an honor to know you in multiple universes.”

Louis leaned into his hand on his cheek before he turned away waiting for Jesy’s last word, stepping onto the glowing symbol, gripping the doorknob and pulling it open.  

Louis expected a bright light but all he saw before it closed was a glimpse of a sunny hallway and a mirror of himself closing a door behind himself, a bag slung over his shoulder and a hat pulled low over his face.

 

****

Harry didn’t expect the headrush from traveling nor the surprise of Louis - his Louis this time, he could pinpoint his aftershave in seconds- stepping through the door. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen trying for casual until it passed.

“Hey so I managed to get an earlier flight.” Louis said taking off his hat and tossing it on the table by the door. “But of course it was delayed so.”

“So.” Harry said a smile spreading across his face.

Louis dropped his bag and slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, bringing unexplainable tears to Harry’s eyes. “How was the show?”

“Was great.”

“Yeah? Good, I’m sorry I missed it.”

“It’s okay.”

Louis bit back his usual ‘it’s not’ and instead pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I love you in every universe you know that?”

Louis pulled back, a smile teasing at his mouth. “Have you been talking to the twins again?”

Harry laughed, hiding his face in Louis neck, arms tight around his waist. “No, not this time, I just….I wanted you to know.”

Louis looked at him, eyes glittering. “You are the weirdest person I know, but I love you in every universe too.”

 ****

 

“That was m-” Louis choked on a mouthful of glitter.

“Oh, sorry love.” Jesy said standing and thumping him on the back. “It just goes everywhere.”

She shoved a mug of tea into his hands, pushing him towards a chair. “Sit and drink.”

“What is it?” Louis croaked looking at the blue liquid.

“A pick me up, I told you you brought a sour mood.”

Louis sipped bracing for bitterness but it tasted sweet and soothed his throat and the ache in his chest. “Thank  you, for everything.”

Jesy paused in cleaning the glitter to press a kiss to his cheek. “Not a problem darling. Now finish your drink.”

 

Louis might have been moping.

“Stop moping.” Perrie said tossing a napkin at him from across the table at him without looking up from her laptop, it was late in the day a few weeks later. They’d spread their school work across two tables, picking at muffins and coffees as they caught up. “You weren’t even dating.”

“I know.” Louis said propping his chin on his fist. “That’s the weird part I feel like I have though, like it was only a few days but… he just fit so perfectly.”

Perrie sighed, leaning over her laptop. “Darling I promise I’ll mope with you, we’ll have a proper mope fest with ice cream and sad movies - but next week, just keep it together few more days yeah?”

Louis chest swelled with love for his friend. “I’ll attempt it, You want another?”

“God no, I’ve had like eight. My heart will explode but thank you.”

Louis chuckled as he made his way to the counter to order another, the bored teenager behind the counter filled it quickly, Louis turned with his full cup to grab an extra napkin just as another person stepped backwards knocking into him, sending his coffee to the floor and all over Louis shoes and jeans.

“Shit-”

“Shit I am so sorry.” the man said ducking down immediately with a fist full of napkins. “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m so sorry.”

Louis froze hearing the voice. “Harry?”

The man looked up from his position on the floor  and -oh it was him, his  hair slightly longer, curling around his ears and his arms blank, but his jeans still painted on and an old ratty t-shirt.

“You seem to know me but I’m afraid I don’t know you.” he gave him a quizzical smile. “Have we met?”

Louis spurred into motion grabbing a handful of napkins and crouching down to mop up the spill.

“Not this version.” he murmured before he could think.

Harry hummed. “I don’t think so, even if I was off my ass yours is too memorable.” he paused. “Wow that was-”  
“Horrible.” Louis finished with a grin. “Really bad.”

“A disgrace to pick up lines really.” Harry chuckled.

“Do pickup lines even work anymore?” Louis asked as they dropped the wet napkins into the trash.

“I’m not sure.” Harry said thoughtfully. “We could talk about it over a coffee and god that was so bad what is wrong with me.”

Louis tucked his laugh into his collar, biting at his lip to keep his smile tempered down, failing at the sparkle in Harry’s eye.

“Well you’re having quite the time with it.”

“I’m really not usually this bad but my brain to mouth filter just shuts off around incredibly attractive men and holy shit I really have to go walk into traffic now, sorry.”

He turned away cheeks pink and picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder and moving towards the door.

Louis caught the sleeve of his shirt. “Don’t do that, you owe me a replacement for the one you dumped.”

Harry smiled shyly, eyes sparkling as he realized Louis was teasing. “You’re right, I do.”

“And I’m procrastinating so I’d love to see what you’re up to, if you want some company.”

Harry dropped his bag back onto the table. “I’d love some company but I still don’t know your name.”

“That was better. I’m Louis.”

“Harry, but you knew that, give me a few minutes to get over the shock of an angel talking to me- I swear I’m not doing it on purpose.”

Louis laughed and took the hand he offered, a spark ran up his spine when their palms touched. “You have no idea how nice it is to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
